User talk:Tim Thomason/The Archive of 2006
Admin User "Tim Thomason" is now a sysop, said the tool... Congratulations ;) As you already are an admin on other wikis, I guess you are aware of the various functions now available to you. If you have any questions, though, don't hesitate to ask. -- Cid Highwind 13:09, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Greetings, fellow admin. Congratulations on your hasty and well-deserved "promotion" to administratorship. Now, let's go get those vandals! :D --From Andoria with Love 13:35, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) 66.90.101.207 Can you block 66.90.101.207, he's blanked about 20 pages and been given numerous warnings. Jaz talk | novels 00:15, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Canon Policy I just read your condensed new canon policy. I think it is extremely well done. Very thourough, and more importantly, consise. You have my full support. Jaz talk | novels 01:10, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :I support this new policy. It's short, sweet and to the point, and touches all bases. Good job, Tim. --From Andoria with Love 01:27, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ::I have posted commentary on the proposed policy here Aholland 03:58, 17 February 2006 (UTC) oops thanks for catching that copyover mistake.--Captain M.K. Barteltalk 08:19, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Thanks All that talk of Houston and the "SA" at the end of the logo fooled me into thinking the Ares IV was a NASA ship. Thanks for the catch. Aholland 02:59, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Fix, please? Could you do me a favor and fix the double redirected tricobalt? I tried to fix it, but couldn't. I think the Tri-cobalt device redirect needs to be deleted first, because the Tricobaltx device can't currently be moved to Tricobalt device where it belongs. Thanks! -- Renegade54 07:27, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Whopper 1 http://irc.sourpuss.net/irc.cgi type #memory-alpha in the channel box, and select freenode, hope IRC will be back soon ;) Whopper 01:34, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Re: Searching I've been getting this error message all afternoon when trying to use the search box in the sidebar: Fatal error: Call to a member function on a non-object in /home/wikicities/wikia-search/wikia_engine.php on line 563 That would seem to indicate that something is wrong with the code in the search script. It was working fine this morning. -- Renegade54 01:33, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Re: Hi there, Tim. I thought I'd get back to you concerning your request a few days ago. I've since watched the first few minutes of "Demons" again, and the UESPA logo is right in the middle of the carpet at the Coalition meeting. I've got a fuzzy picture of it if you want to see (I don't have the DVD, so its a digital camera image of the TV screen!). Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:32, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Whopper 2 Welcome back, Shran told us on IRC that you came back, so uhh...heres a welcome back message for breaking the record for being away for a month, congrats ;) (and welcome back)Whopper 18:56, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :Yes, welcome back, indeed. And if you EVER leave us again... oh, wait, no personal threats, sorry. :P --From Andoria with Love 19:15, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, moreover, glad to have you back :D Whopper 00:25, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Special:Preferences... ...is hopefully fixed now, please have a look at it. Eventually, you'll have to force a reload of the whole page. -- Cid Highwind 08:21, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Captain's Logs I just wanted to say that I think your new articles documenting Captains' Logs are an extremely fresh and interesting approach. It is a way to view many event from an in-universe POV that I haven't seen done before. Well done. Jaz talk 03:06, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Deication plaque persons Hey Tim! How's it going? I took to heart some comments you made about Gene Roddenberry (23rd century Admiral) a while back -- basically, we are starting to have three or four articles for some of the "more popular" dedication plaque people and I'm starting to wonder if they need to be compressed. I know its unlikely, but for the sake of brevity, do you think we should suspend disbelief a little and belive the the 23rd century "Rick K. Berman" and the 24th century "Admiral Rick Berman" are the same person, the disbelievable part being that he serves in Starfleet for (probably) 80 or 90+ years? It would cut down on articles, and since we discussed it before I've been meaning to follow up with you -- i think you hada very valid point. (plus i wanted to check in, i miss you around here) BTW, i was watching Drawn Together and i'm not sure but I think that Captain Hero's secret identity was Tim Thomason. Not the best role-model, but had you heard about that? i laughed a little when i heard it. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:39, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Dominion War sidebar Hey, I like the sidebar you added at the top of the Dominion War page. I just adjusted the sizes of the logos and centered them to make it look a bit better. Nice contrib. -Thot Prad Bug with images I've been talking with JasonR on IRC, and the bug seems to have been fixed. I have confirmed this by looking at images that we did not try to revert during the bug, and they have indeed been fixed. Those images that we were reverting during the bug got messed up by us doing that, but I have fixed all of them. I have gone through recent changes just to see if there is anything that I missed, but I have gotten all of them that we messed with. I think we can remove the notice now. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:13, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Speculation Tim, I just created two articles that have some speculation as background information: Alicia Eaves and Olivia Eaves. Could you take a look and give me your opinion as to whether my speculation is allowable or not in this context? Thanks! -- Renegade54 19:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :I couldn't find anything on his family via searching, either. My logic was this: like you said, "Dad's Revenge" would indicate children, female names would indicate girls (i.e. daughters), "A Most Fortunate Accident", to me, indicates twins - it's a singular accident, not two, so that would point to one event, i.e. twins. Also, the names are alliterative, which parents often do for twins. I do acknowledge I'm going out on a limb here... lol... alliteration is often used by parents for kids who aren't twins, as well, and the fortunate accident could be the second girl when they only planned on having one, or whatever. I'm just positing that all the information taken as a whole (and there's not a whole lot) points to his paying homage to twin daughters. If you think it's too much, then it's history. :) -- Renegade54 20:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) TCW What does TCW mean? A search for it turned up nothing relevant on Google, nothing on M.A.. --75.126.48.146 21:57, 2 December 2006 (UTC) : Temporal Cold War.--Tim Thomason 21:59, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Regarding Darien Wallace Well, I found the placement of the serial number a little awkward. It seemed to me that it belonged to the Enterprise instead of Darien himself. I am not sure about the placement of it, mainly because I am not fluent in English. This, "Lieutenant Darien Wallace was a Starfleet crewmember, serial number TF-284-10, who served aboard the USS Enterprise-D." seems more clear to me than, "Lieutenant Darien Wallace was a Starfleet crewmember who served aboard the USS Enterprise-D, serial number TF-284-100." -- Q 17:36, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Apology I'm not angry at you, I am angry at Bp. He has been asked by Shran and myself to stop, even had his bot temporarily banned over it. You have nothing to apologize for, as you did not know this. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) 47 refs talk page issue Are you making fun of my reidiculous typo? Not cool, Zeus. That's a personal attack, where is that de-admin nominations page? --Bp 07:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Wells class Thanks for catching my goof, I misread the sentence as between the 23 and 24 centuries instead of "since." Kojiro Vance | Talk 04:56, 23 December 2006 (UTC) MA logo Nice work on the logo. Merry Christmas to you. :D-- Cid Highwind 11:17, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes, well done. Helen Noel would approve. Happy Holidays :) --GNDN 15:20, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, not my work. I think the person who made it wants to be low-key about it, but yeah, they did a very good job.--Tim Thomason 01:53, 25 December 2006 (UTC) User: Sciofficer I am Sciofficer. But I have left Memory ALpha and wanted to make it evident on my User Page.